


Show Sorry // Haikyuu!! Singer AU

by matchaamochii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Idol AU, M/M, Rating May Change, Singer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaamochii/pseuds/matchaamochii
Summary: Show Sorry-HQ Singer AU.Shouyou, the one who seeks validation.Tobio, The one who is afraid of Validation.Koushi, The one who gives but never gets.Kei, the one who doesn't know how to give or get.Them, and many others, will be facing difficulties as they walk onto the stage, beaming lights pointed towards them.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Hinata Shouyou: Origin

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata's Origin is short, yeah, and so are almost all the others lol.  
> All the origins will be posted today, along with the first chapter ^^

Hinata Shouyou _ loved  _ theatre. To be more specific, musical theatre. He never cared about the plot, but it was a good way to listen to music without being judged.

He also sang a lot, therefore, everyone at school called him ‘ _ girly’ _ and because of that, no matter where he was, whispers about him were following.

Hinata Shouyou’s dream was to become a singer, but there wasn’t really any support. He was the only student in his school’s music club, his family told him  _ ‘It’s not a stable career path _ ’ and everyone made fun of him. But Shouyou wasn’t the kind of kid to let go of dreams that easily.

He practiced in his own time, researched on the subject,  _ and decided that nobody could tell him what or what not he can do _ . So there he was, sitting in front of his laptop, publishing his first song.


	2. Kageyama Tobio: Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kags origin? here we go
> 
> oh yeah, origin stories kinda just show up as we go, shouyou and tobio are the only origins that are at the very start.  
> first chapter also coming out today. maybe multiple, depends how im feeling. idk i write fast. still should probably get a proof reader tho lmao

_ Low self-confidence _ . One word to describe him while he was a young child.

Tooru Oikawa, an amazing student in the same middle school that Tobio went to, also sang, very well of that. Tooru was Tobio’s idol at the time. What Tobio didn’t know was that Tooru had his own personal problems. His own complex that he was dealing with. And said complex had Tooru seeing poor young Tobio as a threat.

_ “Oikawa-san, can you teach me how you change your vocal range so easily?” _

Tobio’s eyes sparkled while he asked. Tooru’s face just resembled panic.  _ Pure, undeniable panic _ . Tooru’s hands began shaking, and before Tobio knew it, there was a hand coming straight over to hit him. He cowered in fear. But Iwaizumi Hajime came to stop Tooru.

_ “What the hell are you doing Oikawa!?” _

_ “S-Sorry… I don’t know what-” _

The memory fades.

_ “You sound like you’re dying! At Least try!” _ Tobio snorted.

_ “We’re really trying, you way overwork all of us, asshole.”  _ Tobio's eyes slimmed down at the words directed at him.

_ “At Least I’m not shit at this stuff.” _

_ “Wow, King Of The Stage, huh? Think you can do everything yourself, huh? You think that everyone else is shit in comparison to you, your majesty? _ ” Tobio threw the mic to the ground and stomped out of the room.

_ “Bitch,”  _

That was the last thing he heard from that room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahhahah pls comment :,)  
> i crave human interraction-


	3. Our Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou is going on tour with some fellow music artists.

“Shouyou!” Shouyou turned around as he heard his name.

“Oh, Karashi-San?” Karashi was a year older than him, and barely ever even talked to him.

“I saw that song you published gained some traction! You know, it’s really admirable that despite what others said to you, you kept going! Plus, you really killed it! Anyway, talk to you later!” Just like that, Karashi was gone. And damn, she was fast.

But that was a moment of validation for Shouyou. A moment that told him he could keep going. After all, Karashi was a model student, and she was super popular.

-

“Shouyou?” Ah, my mother.

Shouyou quickly ran out of his room to see his mother.

“Yeah mom?”

“How’s the whole music thing working out for you?”

Shouyou was beyond surprised to hear that. His mother was the one who told him it was a bad career in the first place.

“I’d like to say it’s going really well!” Shouyou replied with a beaming smile.

A small smile graced his mother’s lips.

“Well then, have you ever thought of going on tour?” Shouyou’s eyes instantly widened. “Well, I saw a lot of people online talking about you, I’m very proud. But a lot of people want to meet you!” Shouyou was in a lot of shock.

“I don’t know… I’d have to go alone and-”

“I’m sure you could get a group to go with you!” Shouyou noticed his mom was very insistent on the idea, and decided to do it just to please her.

“Um, sure!” 

“Great! You have connections right? You know how to do this, right?” To be honest, yes, Shouyou knows like,  _ everything _ about this stuff. 

One thing he knows is that there’s quite a few music artists following his twitter, so now he just had to contact them…

-

Weeks Later

-

Shouyou quickly pulled out his phone to check his twitter. Lots of new notifications of people getting excited over his tour schedule, asking if he’ll ever come to their are, etc.

Shouyou quickly typed in a post before He left.

Satisfied, Shouyou got into his car (He is 16, don’t worry) and began the long drive to the airport.


	4. Invisible Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally on the plane!
> 
> But, Kozume says some weird stuff, and something's clearly wrong with Sugawara.

Shouyou had made it to the airport. He made it!

It was a huge moment of excitement for him, _his first time going on tour!_ And _damn,_ tickets sold fast. He glanced around the airport before walking towards the area he planned to meet some of the others. There was only one other person there, and as soon as they saw Shouyou, a smile graced their lips.

“Shouyou!” They exclaimed enthusiastically.

“Sugawara!” Shouyou replied. Both smiling like idiots, they exchanged introductions, and began to chat as they waited for the others. After 8 minutes, another boy came over to them.

“Uhm, hi,” He said with a small wave.

“Kozume!” Shouyou practically beamed with excitement.

“Uhm, yeah… Hi Shouyou, hi Sugawara,” Kozume scratched his neck in a bit of stress.

“Wow! It’s great to meet you!” Sugawara proclaimed.

Kozume slightly smiled, but he was visibly uncomfortable. 

“You too,” Kenma replied awkwardly.

Not too long later the final member of their pact caught up.

“Kageyama!” Sugawara said happily.

“Hey. Sugawara, Shouyou, and Kozume, right?” Kageyama said, pointing to each of them as he said their names.

“Well, my family name is actually Hinata. But I don’t mind Shouyou!” Shouyou said happily.

“Oh, Okay Hinata,”

“We should really get going,” Kozume said, reaching to the ankle of his left foot.

“Are you okay Kozume?” Shouyou said, noticing his hand reaching down. As he spoke, Kozume’s hand sprung back up.

“I’m fine. And you can just call me Kenma,” Kozume slightly smiled before gripping his luggage.

* * *

**_On the plane_ **

* * *

The four boys each took a seat on the plane. Shouyou sat next to Sugawara, while Kageyama and Kozume were on the seat across from them. Sugawara started playing something on his phone, and Hinata decided he should listen to Sugawara’s music since he hasn’t really heard much from him. He started with the oldest songs.

The first thing Shouyou noticed was how happy go lucky he seemed. It was refreshing, all of Shouyou’s music had dark undertones. Shouyou looked out the window while music blasted through his earbuds. Though, all of a sudden, _one album was different._

  
  
  


_“The hell’s going on, can someone tell me please?”_

  
  
  


_“Why I’m switching faster than the channels on tv…”_

  
  
  


Shouyou pulled his phone out of his pocket. The most recent album, and the first song was already very different.

“Hey, Sugawara-san?” Sugawara turned to face Shouyou.

“Please, call me Suga,” Shouyou smiled and nodded.

“Oh, Okay. Uh, If you don’t mind me asking, why does your most recent album seem so much more, well, dark?” Suga replied with a chuckle.

“Well, Nobody is completely happy right? I realized I sound like everything is perfect for me, so I decided to express myself more,” Suga explained.

“Oh, that makes sense! Still, sounds really good!”

“Oh uhm, it’s not that good,” 

Shouyou would be lying if he said he _wasn’t_ concerned by the recent music, but that was Suga’s business, not his.

  
  
  
  


_“You can’t wake up, this is not a dream…”_

  
  


_“You’re part of a machine,”_

  
  


_“You are not a human being.”_

  
  
  
  


“Hinata-san?” Shouyou pulled out one earbud and smiled.

“What’s up?”

“I brought chocolate as snacks, do you want milk chocolate or dark chocolate?”

“Oh, you really don’t have to,”

“No, no! I insist!” Suga was practically beaming.

“Okay then, milk chocolate,”

* * *

  
  


Shouyou’s eyelids slowly began to open. It was still dark, almost everyone was sleeping. He could hear faint whispering from the seat across from him. Still half-asleep, he could only make out a few words.

> _-’Invisible…’_
> 
> _-’like needles plunged into my ankles…’_
> 
> _-’stab wound’_
> 
> _-’no’_
> 
> _-’don’t even try!_ ’

Shouyou turned his head to see Kozume speaking into the phone in a quiet voice.

  
  


But soon enough, Shouyou was passed out again.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Hinata-san?” Suga said. Shouyou stretched as he woke up.

“G’ morning…” Shouyou said with a yawn.

“We’re almost there.”


	5. Oikawa Tooru: Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga doesn’t get an origin yet, but Oikawa, who hasn’t even shown up yet, does!? Listen, idk what I was thinking lmao.

Hajime walked along the grass, each step making a satisfying crunch. He was just pacing, he didn’t want to play with the other kids. He heard the girls whisper about how cute he was, and he wasn’t a fan of that to say the least. As he walked along the playground, he saw a small boy curled up, crying on the grass. Of course, being the little angel he was, Hajime ran over to the small boy.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked as he knelt down onto his knees. The other boy responded with sniffles and lots of deep breaths.

“N-No…” The boy replied. Hajime helped the small boy so he could sit up.

“What happened?” Hajime tried.

“E-Everyone hates me… And t-they think I’m weird and ugly…” Hajime frowned at the brunet’s words.

“Nobody hates you,” Hajime said, trying to comfort the boy.

“N-No… They told me… I just w-wanted to play with them…” Hajime immediately felt sad. _Who in their right mind would say that to someone?_

“I don’t think you’re weird, or ugly,” Hajime let a faint smile grace his lips.

“Y-You don’t..?” Hajime nodded.

“Of course I don’t! Friends?” The other boy smiled through tears.

“O-Okay!”

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, you’re name?”

“O-Oikawa…” Hajime was a bit confused. Everyone had both a last and a first name, right?

“Oikawa Tooru…”

  
  
  


“Iwaizumi!” Tooru cried as he ran towards Hajime.

“Oh my god, Oikawa, calm down,” Tooru bit his lip.

“You were gonna leave without meeeee!” Tooru said dramatically. Iwaizumi snorted.

“Yessir, Trashykawa,” Tooru gasped.

“Sounds like something the kids would call me in kindergarten, not my best friend in 6th grade!” Iwaizumi stuck out his tongue.

“Hey!” Tooru was laughing while he spoke. “Iwa-chaannnn~” Tooru cooed.

“Never call me that again,” Hajime said sternly.

“Then you can’t call me Trashykawa!” Tooru teased back.

“Ughh, fine Trashykawa,” Hajime groaned.

“Yay!” Tooru grabbed Hajime’s hand and started jogging.

“Heeyy! Tooru-Kun!” A feminine voice spoke out. Tooru stopped in his tracks.

“Hm?” Tooru turned around.

“You’re super cute, ya’know!” Tooru blushed while Hajime laughed.

“U-Uhm, thanks..?” Tooru grabbed Hajime’s wrist and whispered something into his ear before booking it down the street.

“Let’s skedaddle Iwa-chan,”

But the compliments became an average thing. Wherever Tooru went, girls would call him cute. One night, however, it was a hooded, tall figure.

“You’re such a cute little boy…” Tooru was terrified. He turned around and began to run, only to find he was stuck in an alley.

“I’m not going to hurt you, boy…” Tooru doubted that, and kept taking small steps back.

Eventually, Tooru’s ankles clashed against the metal dumpster, and Tooru frantically climbed onto the lid. The hooded figure put a scrawny hand on Tooru’s shoulder.

“Such a beautiful child…” Tears were streaming out of Tooru’s eyes. He didn’t know what to do. Nobody comes to help even when he screams. Except for Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi!

“HAJME!” Tooru screamed, hoping Iwaizumi was nearby. Much to Tooru’s surprise, Iwaizumi was there very fast.

“Tooru!” Hajime sprinted past the cloaked figure, picked up Tooru bridal style, and started booking it down the road.

  
  


In times like this, Tooru thinks maybe, if he goes back to eating normally, people will think he’s ugly. People will leave him alone. But he hates being alone. Everything is a loss for Tooru.

“Tooru, what happened!?”

But then again, my parents love me, I won’t be alone.

“Tooru, answer me!”

But do they really? Whenever I talk to them they say they’re busy.

“Oikawa!”

No, they don’t do they? How could I have been so blind. That’s why they have never done anything with me.

“Tooru Oikawa, snap out of it!” Hajime yelled as he began shaking Tooru’s shoulders.

“Iwa-chan..?” Tooru rubbed his eyes, finally realising what happened. “Iwa-chan, I’m scared…”

  
  


-

  
  


Wherever he goes, there are girls swooning over him. Tooru’s used to it. He acts like he loves it now. After all, if he didn’t, he’d be rude, right?

“Hey ladies~” Tooru said with a wink. Of course, the girls went crazy, while Tooru was left uncomfortable. Plus, his home life is still getting worse. Much, Much worse. His father passed away. Even though his father neglected him, Tooru still loved everyone in his family.

  
  


And so one day, when another kid came, better than him at the only thing he could right, he felt awful. 

_“Oikawa-san, can you teach me how you change your vocal range so easily?”_

Oikawa was filled with panic. Pure Panic. There was no anger towards the child. But in a moment of panic, he swung his hand at the child. But Hajime stopped him.

_“What the hell are you doing Oikawa!?”_

_“S-Sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking…”_

_“You sound just like you did in kindergarten now. Tooru’s eyes widened._

_“What, Annoying? Rude? What do you mean by that? What did you not tell me my whole life while you were my only friend!”_

_“No, a mess.”_

  
  


_Like a slideshow the scene fades. Click!_

“Oi, Trashykawa!”

“What’s up Iwa-Chan?” Oikawa replied, sliding his phone in his pocket.

“You need a therapist,”

“Uhm, what the actual hell? You don’t just say that to someone!”

Even then, Tooru still went to therapy. It didn’t help that much, because a therapist can only help with problems you tell them.

**_Click!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Plan on updating every day, so bookmark if you enjoy!  
> also, comment, pls comment, I seek interaction everywhere.
> 
> Oh and 'Show sorry' is supposed to be So Sorry, but ya know, show because they do shows or whatever. anyway title isn't important just enjoy lmao


End file.
